


Super Imposter Among Us

by jujymikey



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Game Night, Not Beta Read, Polus (Among Us), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujymikey/pseuds/jujymikey
Summary: Bart discovers the game Among us after watching some streamers play the game and thinks it'd be a good game for the Teen Titans to play during game night.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Super Imposter Among Us

No one could have predicted the fallout that would come from playing Among Us. Bart has been watching streamers play this game and thought it would be fun to play it for game night. It was a little confusing at first, but once they figured out how to play, things got brutal.

  
“Why do you always kill me first?!” Tim snaps when the latest round ends.

  
“You figure out the imposter too quickly.” Cassie rolls her eyes, “Even I wanted you dead and I wasn’t an imposter.”

  
“F*** you. This is why I don’t do game night.” Tim crosses his arms and sinks back into the couch.

  
Bart, Tim, Jaime, and Raven are on the couch together, Gar is on the floor next to the couch, Cassie and Conner are in the love seat and Rose has a seat to herself. With everyone close to each other, it makes the game harder. Hiding screens from others, making it look like you're moving constantly, hiding reactions when you die or make a kill.

  
Conner is terrible at this game. Lying to your friends that you’ve known for years is difficult. When you kill them off, or don’t believe them, they get offended, like the reason you did it was personal and not because you are playing the game.

  
“Maybe we should be done with this game.” Conner suggests, they should finish before friendships are completely ruined.

  
“No!! I have to redeem myself from that round!” Bart says quickly, he had been the reason the imposters won last round. He was blaming everyone and it confused everyone, so they didn’t figure out that Raven and Rose were the imposters. “I won’t let you trick me again!”  
“You tricked yourself.” Raven laughs softly.

  
“Either way I’m not ending on that! One last round.”

  
“I don’t want to.” Tim frowns, but it’s more of a pout.

  
“Oh come on Tim, don’t be like that.” Bart pats Tim’s leg.

  
“Don’t worry, Tim. I’ll be your bodyguard this round.” Conner promises.

  
“Well as long as it’s the final round.” Tim sighs and clicks play again.

  
Tim and Bart are the only ones that have put money into the game, so their avatars have pets following them. Tim’s avatar is red with a suit, a baseball cap and a mini version of him that follows him around. Bart is orange, has a sticker on his face that says ‘dum’, and has a stickmen character following him. Conner’s character is dark blue and has an egg on his head. Rose’s character is white and has a headband on her head. Cassie’s character is pink and has bear ears on her head. Gar is dark green and has a flamingo on his head. Jaime is light blue and has a fedora on his head. Raven is black and has nothing on her head.

  
Once Tim joins the lobby, Cassie hits start. After the shhh screen disappears, the screen turns red with Conner and Gar’s avatars on it and the word ‘Imposter’ appears over them.

  
Suppressing a reaction, Conner inwardly freaks out. He just told Tim that he’d be his bodyguard, how is he supposed to stay around Tim and kill everyone? If Tim dies first then, they’ll assume Conner killed him. If he lets Tim live, he’ll be onto Conner so fast.

  
Though, the map they are on is polus, which is the hardest map in his opinion. He might have a chance separating from Tim during the chaos.

  
The game starts and everyone, except for Tim, Conner, Gar and Jaime, leave spawn. Tim walks up to do the key task, Jaime follows, but before he can get to the task, Gar kills him. Gar is obviously trying to get a double kill, but Conner can’t get close enough to Tim before he sees the body.  
The meeting screen pops up and they all look at Tim.

  
“Jaime died?!” Bart gasps.

  
Jaime just signs, no longer allowed to speak now that he’s dead.

  
“Gar tried to kill me, but he got Jaime instead!” Tim points accusedly at Gar.

  
“What?! Tim killed Jaime in front of me!” Gar accuses back.

  
“Conner was there, he saw what happened.” Tim turns to Conner, so does everyone else.

  
“What happened Conner?” Cassie asks.

  
Elimination confirmation is off, so he could easily throw Tim under the bus. With Tim gone, he wouldn’t have to worry about Tim figuring out that they are imposters. But he can’t bring himself to do it. He’ll have to try to win this round without Gar.

  
“Gar was the one that killed Jaime.”

  
“Good enough for me.” Rose says and votes.

  
The others vote too and Gar snaps, “Fine, but you’ll all lose.”

  
Then Gar votes. The votes are in and everyone, but Gar, votes for Gar. He voted for Tim.

  
With Gar gone, the meeting closes and the game continues. They are all in the office together. Tim starts to leave, but waits in the doorway. Conner follows him, they walk together to the lava pit and Tim starts the temperature task.

  
Conner dances awkwardly next to him, unsure of what to do now. He could sabotage, but what should he sabotage? It’s too early to try to win the game with reactor meltdown. While he is looking at the sabotage screen, the lights suddenly go out. Gar is still helping him as a ghost, even though he didn't defend him. Conner inwardly thanks Gar and heads to electrical with Tim leading the way. On the way, Raven starts to follow them. Conner stops, Tim goes ahead of them. Quickly killing Raven, Conner continues to head to electrical.

  
When they get to electrical, Bart is already there, working on lights. Tim hops onto lights and after a moment the lights are back on. Before they can leave to continue tasking, a body is found.

  
“I found a body on the way to electrical.” Rose says, “Who was at lights?”

  
“Me, Tim and Conner.” Bart says, “I was there first then, Tim and Conner showed up.”

  
“Let me ask a question, Bart,” Tim starts turning to Bart, “Why did you keep messing up lights?”

  
“What? I was trying to fix it, you were messing it up.”

  
“No, I was turning the lights on, you kept turning them off.”

  
Bart pauses and then realization comes over his face, “Ooohh, you mean the switches should make the little green lights light up?”

  
“How do you not know that? That’s such an imposter thing to do.” Tim snaps.

  
“What?! I’m not an imposter!”

  
“Guys, this isn’t getting us anywhere. We should skip.” Cassie interrupts them.

“And where were you, Princess?” Rose turns to Cassie.

  
“I was in decontamination doing tasks.”

  
“But there was no one to prove that.” Rose glares at her, “Super sus.”

  
“I think we skip.” Bart suggests.

  
“I’m going to skip.” Conner announces, pointing fingers will make him look suspicious.

  
The voting happens and no one gets eliminated.

  
The game starts again.

  
Tim and Conner head out of the office by themselves. Tim walks back towards electrical, but Conner falls behind and starts looking for others. All he has to do is get rid of three people without anyone noticing. Maybe he’ll get lucky and they’ll vote each other off.

  
After searching for a bit, he finds Cassie alone in the coms room. Perfect. Hopefully she’ll forgive him for this. Conner stabs her and runs out of the building. Unsure of where to go, Conner runs up. He knows that he has to go back to Tim, otherwise they’ll be suspicious of him being by himself. Nerves are starting to get to Conner. He decides to use the vent above coms to get into electrical instead of walking, because it’s quicker. He pops out of the vent right in front of Tim, who’s on a task on the wall.

  
Maybe Tim didn’t see him vent?

  
Tim gets off the task and walks to the security. Conner follows him and goes onto the camera with him. He keeps jumping on and off of them, to check his cool down. If he needs to kill Tim, he will.

  
Suddenly a body is found.

  
“Well I guess it wasn’t Cassie.” Rose smirks.

  
“You found two of the bodies.” Bart glares at Rose, “Self report?”

  
“Wait, where was everyone?” Tim asks.

  
“I was in laboratory.” Bart says

  
“I was in admin and then I headed to coms where I found the body.” Rose says

  
Conner tries to hide his nervousness as he lies, “I was with Tim.”

  
“Yeah, he was with me.” Tim says and Conner almost sighs with relief, “Since there are four of us, that means there is only one killer. Me and Conner are safe.”  
“We’re almost done with tasks, let's just skip.” Rose suggests.

  
“Fine, but I don’t trust you.” Bart huffs.

  
No one was ejected.

  
When the game starts, Conner knows that he’s going to have to finish this up soon, or he’ll lose to tasks. Rose follows him and Tim out of office towards decontamination, while Bart heads in the opposite direction. Once they get into the area where the tasks are, Conner knows what he has to do. He strikes.  
Shooting Tim in the face.

  
Rose is in a task and doesn’t see what happened, but Conner knows that he will still be on cool down when she comes out of her task. So he self reports.

  
“Rose killed Tim in front of me!” Conner shouts as soon as the meeting screen pops up.

  
“Wait what? I was doing a task, you had to be the one to kill Tim.” Rose looks obviously confused about what is happening.

  
“Why would I kill Tim? He was my alibi.” Conner feels so guilty saying this, but he needs to sell it for Bart to believe him, “Him being dead proves he was innocent and he vouched for me.”

  
“You don’t actually believe this do you?” Rose turns to Bart.

  
“I’ve suspected you since you found Raven! I’m voting you!” Bart presses the button sealing her fate.

  
Conner presses his vote button too, leaving Rose the only one who hasn’t voted.

  
“I guess we lost the game.” Rose says with a small smile on her face as she votes for Conner. She turns to him, her smile widens, “That was the evilest play I’ve seen yet. I’m impressed.”

  
Rose is ejected and imposters win the game.

  
Everyone starts talking at once.

  
“What?! Conner you lied to me!” Bart gasps, “You made it so that I made us lose again! How will I redeem myself from this?”

  
“Why didn’t you do the double kill with me?” Gar asks him, “You just let me take the fall!”

  
“Why’d you kill me first? What’d I do to you Gar?” Jaime asks Gar.

  
“You stabbed me in the back!” Cassie glares at him.

  
“This is a fun game, we should play again.” Raven smiles.

  
“No way, this game is evil.” Rose laughs, “It turned the biggest boy scout into a ruthless murderer.”

  
Everyone except Tim.

  
“I-it wasn’t that ruthless, right? It’s just a game.” Conner shrugs, hoping that a game didn’t make him lose one of his most valued friendships

.  
“Conner’s right, it’s just a game nothing to be upset over.” Tim says, his face blank of emotions. It’s hard to know if he’s doing it out of habit or if he’s trying to hide his emotions. He stands up and starts to walk out of the room, “I have paperwork to do, I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

  
The others start arguing with each other about small things that happened in the game. Nothing that Conner cares about. He leaves the room and chases after Tim. He catches up with Tim in front of Tim’s room.

  
“Tim, wait up!”

  
Tim’s back is turned to him and his shoulder starts to shake. Panic grips Conner’s chest. Did he make Tim cry?

  
He puts his hand on Tim’s shoulder, “Listen, I’m sorry that I betrayed you, I-“

  
Tim turns around suddenly, causing Conner to stop talking. He has tears running down his cheeks. Conner was about to go make Bart take him back in time to make sure that he never touched that game, when he notices that Tim isn’t crying. He’s laughing. Laughing so hard that it caused him to tear up.

  
“Are you trying to kill me with guilt?” Conner softly pushes Tim, “You need to stop silently laughing, it looks the same as when you cry.”

  
“I can’t help it… It’s just so funny…” Tim wheezes out, he wipes his tears away with his sweater sleeve, “I can’t believe you were able to pull it off.”  
“You knew I was an imposter. You saw me vent didn’t you?”

  
“I knew way before then.” Tim says after catching his breath, he smiles up at Conner, “I knew as soon as you screwed up the double kill.”

  
“W-wha- how did you know?” Conner blink in surprise, he should have lost that game as soon as it started.

  
“You tried to walk towards me instead of reporting the body.” Tim says like it was obvious.

  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”

  
Tim holds up one of his fingers, “For one, that was the last game and it’d be too sad to end that fast.” He holds up a second finger, “For two, everyone complains I figure out the killer too fast. This would make it even more likely for me to die in the first round if we play again.” He holds up a third finger and his smile brightens, “And for three, it was so fun having an imposter bodyguard, even though you still killed me in the end.”

  
Conner shakes his head and smiles back, “You’re a terrible crewmate.”

  
“Says the imposter.” Tim laughs, then he turns back to his room, “Now, I actually do have paperwork to do.”

  
“You’ll join us for the next game night, right?”

  
Tim looks over his shoulder and smiles, “I wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
